1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for determining an eyesight age, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for determining an eyesight age in which the eyesight age of a user can be determined using an image displayed by a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent developments in communication and digital signal processing technologies, various types of display devices (such as PC monitors, digital TVs, mobile phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs)) have been developed.
Display devices not only display images or test data, but also provide users with a variety of entertainment functions. In addition, display devices can convert images through interaction with the users to satisfy the users' demands, and can display the converted images.
Specifically, display devices can determine the eyesight of a user and compensate when displaying the images according to the determined eyesight. Alternatively, given that eyesight gradually weakens as people age, display devices can compensate for images using a predefined method according to the age of a user.
However, the same image properties (e.g., hue, chroma, and contrast) may be felt differently regardless of eyesight. In addition, the degree to which eyesight weakens as a result of aging may vary from one individual to another.
Conventionally, display devices compensate for eyesight when displaying images simply by considering the characteristics of a user without any image properties taken into consideration. Thus, display devices may fail to properly reflect the degree of perception of images by a user.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop methods capable of reflecting the degree of perception of images by a user based on the properties of images displayed by a display device.